While the software creating virtual reality has continued to improve, there still exists a need for physically presenting a visual display and audio signals to the user. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,024 which disclosures center rib headset. Alternative, devices have employed a helmet which includes a mounted visor which reflects projected light to present a display to the wearer. Headsets have also employed a headband assembly having a headband with an adjustable clasp for adjusting the circumference of the headband to accommodate various head sizes as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,731. Although the prior devices suitably locate the visual display and audio signals in the appropriate locations, during extended wearing time the headsets may generate substantial discomfort on the weight bearing surfaces on the user.
In addition, virtual reality technology includes motion sensors which detect motion of a headset. Headsets must accurately track the movements of the wearer. This tracking requires a coupling of the headset to the head. Prior mechanisms to couple the headset to the head have included circumferential engagement with the head or fully enclosing helmets. The circumferential engagement constricts the head and induces discomfort, and full helmets are relatively heavy and retain excessive heat.
Therefore, the need exists for a light weight headset which operably presents a visual display and audio signal to a wearer without inducing painful pressure points during extended periods of use. The need exists for a headset which can effectively couple with the head without requiring substantial enclosure of the head. The need further exists for a headset which can translate a slew rate of the head to the headset without significant lag or delay.